


Dead in the Water

by thunderplus



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderplus/pseuds/thunderplus
Summary: 灰烬想要做些什么来纪念脱逃者。
Kudos: 7





	Dead in the Water

灰烬很顺利地找到一块品相还过得去的弃置的石碑。祭祀场外面的墓地那些棺椁角落里乱七八糟的东西还不少，但大多是些坏了不能用的盾牌啊，剑啊枪啊什么的。

这块碑歪斜地嵌在泥土里，几根藤蔓垂下来挂在上面，枯得不见叶子只有黑色的枝条，显然已经很久没人来探望或者洒扫。灰烬把它挖出来，擦去碑身上附着的尘土。没有篆刻，还算光滑。他对着石碑鞠了一躬，心里对祭奠的死者道了一声对不起，我借去用一用。尽管事实摆明，不管是死去的那位还是立碑的人这会儿都已经化作一抷黄土了，这东西放在哪儿也没有谁会真的在乎。

灰烬开始把石碑往回拖，破石头仿佛有千斤重，走得很慢。中途他好几次停下来，气得想要一脚踹上去，但又收回了想法。还好他把草丛里和石阶上的活尸又清理了一遍，所以没受到什么妨碍，不然它们随便哪个突然窜过来把他一推那就好玩了，祭祀场两边可都是悬崖峭壁。

好不容易灰烬把石碑运到了他想要的地方，就在霍克伍德经常去祭拜的墓碑旁边。他蹲下来，把拖行过程中蹭上去的泥块抠下来，但一细想又感觉意义不大，于是算了，选择只把碑扶正就完了。他用草叉在前面挖了个浅浅的土坑出来，挖完已经满身都是汗，累得就地坐了下来，草叉扔到一旁。

霍克伍德到现在都没有告诉灰烬一个他一直想知道的事情，那就是这座插着法兰大剑的墓究竟是为什么人而立的。可惜往后也再听不到答案了。但从他总在这里祈祷的模样来看，灰烬觉得自己选这儿给他立一个衣冠冢是挑对了地方。

灰烬想了好几次，还是把霍克伍德和那些不死队队员一起留在比较好。毕竟魂归故里是所有战士的心愿。而且在都已经忘记了自己故乡在哪里的灰烬看起来，这还是一件少有的幸事。

他从自己的腰带上解下霍克伍德走之前留下来的那个盾牌。盾面很破旧，布带缠得极其随意，好像主人并不怎么爱惜，也不大愿意使用，所以无所谓它糟糕的状态。其实灰烬确实没有见他用过这块盾。在法兰要塞，霍克伍德拿的是一把形状奇特的小匕首，就像他身边其他的队员，还有灰烬杀了的那个薪王一样。那他背着这面盾做什么呢？为了好看？不会吧。

灰烬把盾上的布条重新缠齐整，放进土坑里，然后从行囊里拿出戒指。紫色宝石的色泽已衰，但指环磨得很光润，想必曾经是时时戴在手上。回想起霍克伍德把这戒指交给他时的模样，灰烬忍不住弯了弯嘴角。他第一次从法兰沼泽回来，身上沾得全是烂泥臭叶子，正打算跑出祭祀场去墓地那里的水塘稍微冲洗一下，就瞧见霍克伍德死死盯着他。嗨。那个有事待会儿再说行吗。他有点尴尬地抬手打了个招呼，盔甲上没干透的泥水被动作带起来，在空中划出一道弧线。灰烬更加尴尬了，霍克伍德本来没什么表情的脸上冒出一个微笑，对着祭祀场大门的方向抬了抬下巴示意他先去处理。

你去过法兰要塞了？他把自己洗干净之后再坐下来和霍克伍德聊天，不由得有点诧异。你怎么知道？然后灰烬反应过来，立刻追问。你是不是熟悉那片地方？能不能告诉我怎么见到深渊监视者？霍克伍德看着他，半天扯出一个凄凉的笑来，跟他说了熄灭三座烽火台的事情。灰烬不知道什么回忆牵出对方这样的消沉情绪，但再问，霍克伍德也摇摇头不愿透露更多，只是慢慢从口袋里拿出来一枚戒指，放到他手里。这东西我已经不用了，给你吧，你要是觉得有用就留着。当时灰烬还没从谁那里接受过这等贵重的礼物，开心地跟他道谢。霍克伍德抬起手拍了拍他的肩膀。

霍克伍德做的很多事都让灰烬很惊讶。他杀了不死队，准确来说应该是凭借狼血复活的队员之一吧，发现满灵庙的尸体和霍克伍德穿的盔甲分明是一模一样的制式。他马上回到祭祀场，想问对方对法兰森林发生的事清楚多少，知道他过去的同僚都成现在这副模样了么。但是篝火对面的石阶上已经空无一人，灰烬到那块霍克伍德总是去祭拜的碑前面，只找到了男人留下来的盾，不知道是何用意。祭祀场里其他人问了一圈，没有人知道霍克伍德去了哪里，灰烬也去不死队灵庙再找了一回，终究一无所获。不死人之间用来和彼此联系的方式甚少，随缘遇见，随缘分开，但分开之后谁知道下一次再见到是什么时候呢。灰烬开始有点生气了，但无可奈何。他只能继续往前。

到了洛斯里克城，灰烬一眼就看到了石台上霍克伍德画的召唤记号。他激动万分，把对方召唤过来，不管屁股后面还追着一个教堂骑士，迎上去就问霍克伍德为什么不告而别。霍克伍德用大剑把教堂骑士劈成两半，溅了一脸血，回过头来看着他，似乎有点被灰烬劈头盖脸的架势噎到。

我正在找一样东西，有点难找。

什么东西？我帮你一起啊。

霍克伍德垂下眼睛笑了，不相信灰烬的话似的，提起剑扛到肩上，说要不我先和你一起把前面那东西解决了吧，我的线索也指向那个宫殿对面，你要是想帮我，之后就到伊鲁席尔城的地下监牢去。

灰烬心里很高兴，这样的约定带着点往昔时的味道，虽然他不记得所谓往昔具体是指什么时候，但他有一点点很久以前和战友、同伴一起约好在哪里会合的记忆。两个人，总比一个人好得太多太多。

但是在古龙顶再和霍克伍德相会时，前不死队员的神情没有灰烬那样的雀跃，脸上布满阴霾。灰烬终于逮着机会，把深渊监视者那里的情况和他说了一遍，而霍克伍德像是早已对此了然于胸，只是点了点头，说他们不能抵抗深渊的蚕食，这是每个加入不死队的人从一开始就在心里或多或少预期到的事情。长期面对黑暗而不失去内心和理智太困难，作为柴薪烧过之后整个队伍更是呈一片颓势，大厦将倾，积重难返。

而且这是一种很蠢的做法，用人去堵发源于人的黑暗注定不会有太大的成效，不能永久解决问题。霍克伍德把最后一只蛇人的头一刀斩下来，一脚踩到蛇人轰然倒地的身体上，把脖颈和头颅中间还连着的几许皮肉一同切断。灰烬问，那什么是永久解决问题的方法？

我以为你比我清楚，寻王者，薪火的继承人。看灰烬一时接不上话，霍克伍德抬起头迎着刺目阳光往祭坛上望了望，说来，跟我上来，我告诉你。

他们在祭台前按照龙灵庙里那些坐化者一样盘坐下来，听着悬崖底下风声呼啸，卷着云不停地涌动。过不久，祭台上凭空浮出两块石头，霍克伍德拿走其中一块，灰烬拿着另外一块，打量上面雕刻的龙头图案。

几千年之前大陆上流传一种说法，如果人能够完成古龙的试炼，就可以化身为龙。你应该知道在有初火之前，世界曾经被这个种族统治，而它们的生命是永恒的。霍克伍德讲起了相当古老、耳熟能详的奇迹故事，灰烬问那你相信吗？你相信凡人真的能获得古龙的永生吗？

霍克伍德掂量了一下手里的石头，摇摇头说我不相信，但是我见到过太多短命的东西了。他们消逝得太快了，不应该这么快的。

他没有等灰烬一起走，径直离开了祭台。

忽然刮起了一阵风，冷得灰烬一个激灵回过神来，才发现自己陷入回忆许久。他摸进行囊里，把那片沾了血的剑草也拿出来，盯着上面的字。

他的模样很悲痛。安德烈告诉灰烬，霍克伍德交出剑草时的模样很悲痛。捶打着手中原铁的空隙，安德烈又说，我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但如果你有心，还是去找一下他吧。

灰烬如约到了不死队灵庙，遍地尸体中间霍克伍德站着，姿势很奇怪，两手都拿着剑和匕首，却没有备战的姿态。能证明古龙试炼已经完成的那条龙几千年前就已经不在了，霍克伍德说。灰烬点点头，慢慢地走过去，把那块龙头石拿出来。但是古老的传统是持有龙体石和龙头石的双方对战，直至一方死去。

你要的话我可以把这块给你，我用不到。但是我不想和你打。你觉得现在还有意义吗？

霍克伍德颓然地坐倒在地，周围全都是银色盔甲和血红的披风，他这样一坐下去整个人就好像也融入了进去。灰烬又听到他嘶哑、苦涩的笑声。

你知道我只是在拖延时间。我尝试说服自己，只要找到这个老旧到没有人记得的誓约，找到一个至少和“永恒”沾那么点边的东西，就能化解不甘。也许这样，我也或多或少算是完成了自己的使命。霍克伍德环顾了一圈早已骨化形销的深渊监视者，灰烬明白了他的意思。

如果古龙真的拥有永恒的生命，那些猎龙的奇迹又是怎么流传下来的呢。见证古龙试炼的那条龙又怎么会不在了呢。没有东西是永恒的。灰烬低低地说，跟我回去吧。

让我再在这里待一会儿吧。霍克伍德转过头来，抬眼看着他，灰烬第一次看到对方的眼睛如此澄澈清明而不是遍布阴云。他把龙体石递过来，说，你把这个拿上。

灰烬最后一次回到法兰灵庙的时候，霍克伍德倒在地上，俨然已经和其他尸体融为一片。

狼血剑草干枯了，边缘都有不少细小裂痕，灰烬想要把它紧紧握在手心里，但怕一用力就把叶子弄得支离破碎，于是松开手让它飘落进土坑里。还剩最后一样东西。

霍克伍德说不死队的人曾经会拿绿花草来练习剑技。以草代花献给亡者，结合情境来说应该不算太不妥当。骑士间好像也素来有用绿花草来装点自己讯息的习俗。

灰烬想起上一次从老太婆那里买绿花草，看到一捧翠绿枝叶里掺进一束小巧的白花，还以为是老太婆老眼昏花搞错了。拾起末端一看灰烬才发现开花绿花草底下系着的一张留言。

我要去游魂的穴屋与祖父相会。

灰烬回忆再三，想起不死聚落底下那处大空洞，不明就里地赶过去，恰好碰到西里斯和佛多林克，惊讶地得知他们这一层关系，但立刻明白了眼前的情况。手刃失去理智变成活尸的亲朋好友已经不是什么鲜见之事了。

西里斯最后收起剑，拭去眼角的泪光，向灰烬道谢，然后问他为什么能及时赶来帮助她。灰烬把那朵开花绿花草给她看，薄暮国的骑士哑然失笑，虔诚地跪下。

我，西里斯，已经完成使命、了却了心愿。我发誓效忠于您，您愿意接受我成为您的骑士吗？

灰烬乐了，点点头说好，陪我走完最后一段吧。

西里斯确实是一位忠诚的骑士，对这个誓言执行得分毫不差。

佛多林克和她的墓就在不远处，灰烬往那边看了一眼，抬起手两个手指按住眼角，揩去滚到眼窝的泪水，另一手把绿花草随意散到坑里，覆盖住另外几样东西。至此，衣冠冢里该有的东西也都有了。

他站起来把周围翻开的泥土铲回去，填平凹陷，然后重新坐下把杰克巴尔多的酒拿出来，自己前面放了一壶，石碑前面放了一壶。灰烬可称之为财物的东西不多，这是唯一能用在这种场合的。他之前不舍得喝掉，但是此刻正合适。

不死人生来都有自己的使命和心愿。能完成使命再死是幸运的，如果完不成，在彻底被失落压垮之前了结也不是件坏事。但下次找点更加实际的东西吧，霍克伍德。

灰烬不知道霍克伍德清不清楚龙头石其实有两块，另一块正是屠戮一条飞龙才能得到的，本身就像是对“永恒”这个命题的讽刺。他感觉自己一时之间又哭又笑的，像个疯子，再不去完成传火的使命恐怕也离变成活尸不远了。

他拔出酒壶上的橡木塞，灌了满满一口酒。用不死人退化的味觉去品尝好酒有些暴殄天物，但还有几分辛辣的味道能被他的口腔捕捉到，这已经足够了。

直到最后一滴也饮尽，灰烬被风吹得冰凉的脸颊暖和起来，于是手晃晃悠悠地摸过去提起给霍克伍德的那壶，倒出其中清澈的液体，用迷蒙的眼睛看着它把泥土染成深色，慢慢渗进石碑的底部。


End file.
